jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Farm
300px|thumb Farm (brak polskiego tłumaczenia) — jedno z miejsc w lokacji The Lookout, pojawiające się w grze School of Dragons. Gracz może tam uprawiać rośliny i hodować zwierzęta. Farma, podobnie jak Hideout, jest indywidualną przestrzenią gracza, jednak jego znajomi oraz osoby wchodzące z nim z interakcję również mogą się tam dostać. Wygląd Farma jest stosunkowo dużą przestrzenią otoczoną wzniesieniami. Spływa tam niewielki wodospad, który wpada do strumienia, a następnie do jeziorka, gdzie gracz może łowić ryby. Posiadając złote członkostwo jest on w stanie robić to również za pomocą specjalnego kosza (koszt jednej interakcji to 5 przynęt). Nad strumieniem obok jeziorka jest most, za pomocą którego można wejść i wyjść z farmy. Po drugiej stronie pola znajduje się się natomiast kram, przy którym można sprzedawać swoje produkty. Znaczenie Farma towarzyszy graczowi prawie od początku gry - mechanika jej działania zostaje wyjaśniona w jednym z wczesnych zadań przez Phlegmę. Niegdyś znajdowała się na terenie School, później została przeniesiona do Lookout. Można na niej uprawiać rośliny i hodować zwierzęta. Po jednej z aktualizacji gry zostało umożliwione nazwanie farmy. Aby wyhodować roślinę, trzeba najpierw zakupić jej nasiona w sklepie. Można tam nabyć większość gatunków (nieliczne występują tylko w czasie sezonowych okazji lub dopiero po wykupieniu rozszerzeń). Po zasianiu roślinę należy podlać, zapoczątkowując jej wzrost. Każda z roślin potrzebuje określonej ilości czasu na wyrośnięcie. Gdy ten czas minie, przez 12 godzin jest zdatna do zbioru, po czym gnije i nadaje się wyłącznie do przerobienia na kompost (chyba, że gracz odnowi ją za kilka gemów). Klikając na roślinę można sprawdzić, kiedy będzie gotowa do zebrania lub ile zostało jej do zgnicia. Nasionami można obsiewać tylko specjalnie przygotowane pola. Gracz zaczyna z pięcioma takimi polami, jednak wraz ze wzrostem jego poziomu farmerstwa otrzymuje kolejne - można je znaleźć w trybie budowania, w ostatniej zakładce. Na najwyższym, 30 poziomie farmy, gracz posiada 20 darmowych pól. Nic nie stoi też na przeszkodzie, by dokupić sobie więcej pól za gemy. Na farmie można także hodować zwierzęta. W tym celu należy najpierw kupić właściwą zagrodę, a po ustawieniu jej na farmie zakupić i umieścić w niej odpowiednie zwierzęta. Aby zaczęły wytwarzać potrzebne produkty, trzeba je nakarmić. Pożywienie dla zwierząt jest dostępne w sklepie. Po nakarmieniu będą one potrzebowały czasu, po którym będzie można zebrać wytworzone produkty, np. wełnę z owiec, jaja kurze od kur czy pióra od indyka. Kilka gatunków zwierząt pojawia się tylko przy konkretnych porach roku czy okazjach - np. pająki w trakcie Halloween, renifery w okresie Bożego Narodzenia, indyki w okolicach Święta Dziękczynienia czy króliki w czasie Wielkanocy. thumb Istnieje możliwość dekorowania farmy. Potrzebne do tego przedmioty można zakupić w sklepie lub wygrać w różnego rodzaju skrzyniach. Niektóre dekoracje są dostępne jedynie przez pewien okres czasu (np. dekoracje na Halloween lub na Snoggletoga). By ustawić je na farmie, należy włączyć tryb budowania, klikając ikonę łopaty. W drugiej z zakładek znajdują się wszelkiego rodzaju dekoracje - wystarczy wybrać żądaną i przeciągnąć na teren farmy. Jeśli pozostawienie jej w danym miejscu będzie niemożliwe z powodu kolizji z innym obiektem, podświetli się ona na czerwono - bezproblemowe ustawienie świeci się natomiast na żółto. Kreatywność w urządzaniu farmy ograniczają ilość miejsca oraz punkty kreatywności, obrazowane z pomocą paska u dołu ekranu. Każda z rzeczy, możliwych do ustawienia na farmie, ma przypisaną konkretną ilość punktów, którą da graczowi. Gdy pasek się wypełni, nie będzie możliwa dalsza dekoracja. Rośliny i zwierzęta Ciekawostki Błędy thumb|Efekt "wejścia w siebie" owiec *Czasami zwierzęta na farmie mogą "wejść w siebie", co powoduje dziwny efekt. *Czasem zdarza się, że podczas edycji farmy, gdy gracz przenosi jakiś przedmiot, ten się kopiuje. *Gdy gracz przenosi obiekt z górnej perspektywy, czasem może postawić rzeczy w sobie. *Można się czasem zbugować i wejść pod mapę lub wyjść poza nią. *Gdy podczas podlewania rośliny gracz otworzy panel sklepu, po wyjściu z niego konewka zostanie w ręce jego postaci, dopóki ta będzie stała w bezruchu. Zobacz też en:School of Dragons Kategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:Miejsca z gier